


Just Ask Her Out

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas
Genre: Cute, Fluff, For jack and sally that is, Gay, Pre-Relationship, au where Jack and Sally didnt get together at the end of the movie, cute fluffy fluff, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Jack is pining. Santa is tired.





	Just Ask Her Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Sally and Jack didn't get together at the end of the movie and Jack p i n e s 
> 
> Also written on my phone so please excuse the length and confusing spelling errors my phones autocorrect is shit.

“Sandy, please, listen to me for once!” Jack whined from his spot on the couch, hand outstretched towards his jolly friend settled in his chair. He was going over his list once more, just a couple days before Christmas only a year after Jack's attempt to take it for himself. 

“I am listening to you, Jack, just not thoroughly. I do have my work to do you know.” Santa shook his head a bit. Despite being corrected, Jack never got his name right. He supposed it was a nickname now, one he was stuck with for awhile. 

Santa's husband slipped into the room, settling a plate of pumpkin cookies next to Jack for him to reach. He waited for the bone man to sit up before settling in the spot Jack's head had been. Undeterred, Jack lay back down in a rather dramatic fashion, munching on the cookie. 

“Darling, perhaps you can talk some sense into him.” Santa murmured, going over his list, mumbling ‘naughty’ or ‘nice’ to himself as he did. 

He sighed softly, placing a hand on Jack's skull. “Jack…” 

Dark sockets peered up at him, a pout visible even without the eyes. “Yes Len?” he mumbled, chewing carefully on another cookie. 

“Stop bothering dear Nick and tell me your troubles.”

Jack groaned softly, closing his sockets a moment, still pouting. “Its Sally… she's been staying with me for about a year on Christmas Day, since Finkelstein has Jewel now, and… I don't know what to do about her!” 

“Do you want her to leave?” 

“Oh dear, no, the opposite. I never want her to leave. I want her to stay with me in my home for the rest of time!” He sighed softly, closing his eyes. 

Len sighed softly, dragging a hand across Jack's skull in a way he had been reassured was soothing for him. “Have you taken my advice?” 

“I can't just… ask her out! It has to be romantic and sweet…” Jack sighed, shaking his head. “she's just… so pretty Len.” 

“I know.” 

“I feel like I'm dying every time I see her. I'm already dead and I feel like I'm dying.” he curled a bit in on himself, pouting once again. 

“You should ask her out on a date, Jack…” 

“But where? Spiral hill is very special to both of us, perhaps? But what about making memories in new places?” 

“Go with your heart, Jack…” 

“But how?” 

“You'll know if you let yourself calm down and focus on what your heart tells you to do.”

Jack went silent a moment, sighing softly and munching on a cookie quietly for a few moments, before leaping up, and hitting his head on the lower ceilings. Len stood, shaking his head. 

“Careful now. You're fixing any cracks I find in that ceiling.” 

“Of course, of course, but, thank you Len, Sandy. Now, I must get back to Halloweentown, I have very important business to care for!” With that he raced out, clearing the living room in one bound, leaving the door open in his excitement. Len sighed, shaking his head and moving over to shut it, watching Jack's form disappear into the snowy woods. 

Santa raised his head. “He gone?” 

“Off to do what he should have nearly a year ago, yes.” Len smiled softly, moving over towards Santa. 

“Thank the Lord. Cupid's threatening to fire the both with love arrows to get them together for a month now.” Len laughed, patting his husband's shoulder. 

“Well, it'll be sorted out, hopefully by Christmas. Get some rest now, you've checked over that thing twice today.” 

“He's making a list, he's checking it twice.” Santa sang softly and Len shook his head, pushing his shoulder as he stood and walked back to the kitchen. Hopefully this time that bone man would get his act together. 

The next day Jack was back on their couch, lamenting his woes of Sally to them. Len had to wonder if he really made it out of Christmas Town at all last night.

**Author's Note:**

> He did. Made it home, saw Sally sleeping on the couch from waiting up for him and lost all of his nerve (hah) and ran back, after carefully tucking Sally in. He hasn't slept. Save him.


End file.
